Crazy Love
by tachihina2593
Summary: Five times Sting tries to use a pick-up line on Rogue and fails, and one time it works. Stingue fanfic.
1. Chapter One

**Hi! This is the first chapter of my new story, Crazy Love. I hope you enjoy it.****Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. All I own is the story.**

Sting couldn't remember a time when he hadn't been in love with Rogue. For as long as he could remember he had melted every time he saw those beautiful ruby red eyes, the flutter of those beautiful long eyelashes, and those beautiful long locks of black hair being blown in the wind.

But Sting had a problem. He loved Rogue with all his heart, but he didn't know if Rogue felt the same way. He wanted to ask Rogue, but the fear of rejection and the loss of his best friend, kept him quiet. No one knew how he felt, not even Lector.

Then one day, just before the Grand Magic Games, Sting got a burst of courage and decided he would find out how Rogue felt. He went to the closest library to his hotel in Clovis, and studied several books on pick-up lines.

When he felt that he had the perfect line, he left the library and went back to the hotel. He walked into the room Rogue and he shared. Rogue was sitting on his bed reading to Frosch and Lector.

Rogue paused and looked up at Sting as he entered the room.

"Where have you been? You were gone for a while. We could have been training."

"Sorry, Rogue. I had some errands to run. We don't have to train anyway. All the other teams don't stand a chance against us at our worst, much less our best, so don't worry!"

"You're right, but we should still be at our best, or Master would get angry. We still have a little time to train, so let's squeeze in all we can before bed."

"Yeah, sure."

They trained for a while, and then went to bed. Sting wasn't able to ask Rogue at all that night.

The next day the Sabertooth guild worked out strategies until it was around 11. The Twin Dragon Slayers and their Exceeds went for a walk around Clovis until they had to return to their hotel at midnight. While they were walking, Sting was thinking about confessing to Rogue. Suddenly they ran into another guild that wanted to fight.

It was over just as quickly as it began. That was when they met Natsu, Lucy, and Happy.

Sting didn't think much of it afterwards, as they were headed back to their hotel, because he was rehearsing his pick up line and confession.

Finally, he was ready. He felt like he had the perfect line for this occasion.

"Rogue, I was wondering if you had an extra heart. Mine was just stolen."

Internally, Sting was patting himself on the back. He had executed the line perfectly.

"What do you mean, your's was just stolen? Do you mean you like that girl we just met with Natsu?"

Then Lector, having heard the question, inquired, "Sting do really like her? She is from, not only a different guild, but a really weak one. I didn't think she was your type."

"What? No! That's not what I meant. I mean... I don't...nevermind," Sting sighed.

Before the others could ask anymore questions, they had arrived back at the hotel and the exchange had been forgotten.

Time Skip_

'Right After the Fight Against the Dragons'

Sting looked around at the destruction caused by the dragons. It was terrible, but amidst the rumble stood Rogue, like one flower amidst a sea of flowers that survived a fire while the others perished.

He should have known it would be abad time to try this, but at the moment it seemed perfect. They had won, so everyone was happy.

"Hey, Rogue, are you tired?"

"You would think, after what just happened, that I would be, but I am surprisingly energized. Must be the adrenaline."

"Are you sure you aren't tired? Cause you've been running through my mind all day."

Sting thought that it would get the message across, but Rogue whirled aroung and grabbed him by the shoulders.

"What did you say? I've been running through your mind? But that isn't possible, it must be the shadow! I thought that it stuck with only me! Quick we have to get you some help!"

Sting was suddenly grabbed by the hand and was starting to be pulled towards some of the other mages.

"Wait, Rogue! Stop!"

"Why? We need to get you help! This could be really bad."

"It isn't the shadow. Nevermind just forget what I said. There is no cause for concern."

Rogue sighed with relief. Then they both realized that Rogue was still holding Sting's hand.

His face went red as he quickly released Sting's hand. They both stood there awkwardly for a moment.

Finally, Sting spoke.

"Well, we better go find out how they are going to fix this mess. Come on, let's go," Sting said with a smile.

"Okay."

_Well that could have gone so much better,_ Sting thought slightly irritated. _Oh well, mabye next time. Looks like I got more reading to do._

**Well, that was chapter one. If you liked it please like and comment. There are three chapters to this story. I will post the next chapter Friday, March 29, 2019. Well, see you next time! **


	2. Chapter Two

**Hi! Here is the next chapter. I had a lot of fun writing this, so I hope you enjoy!**

'The Celebration at the Palace After the Fight Against the Dragons'

Sting was starting to get frustrated. Those first two lines had seemed great. The book said that they would never fail. Well, guess that book had never met Rogue Cheney, shadow dragon slayer who was oblivious to obvious attempts of gaining his affections.

Sting sighed. He needed something that would work.

Sting looked up and saw Natsu.

Natsu. His idol. He had everything going for him. He had a great guild, great friends, and a great girlfriend. Wait, he had a girlfriend! Mabye Natsu could give him some pointers!

Sting walked over to Natsu.

"Hey, Natsu, can I speak to you for a minute?"

"Huh, oh, sure."

They walked over to a secluded corner of the room.

"What is it?"

"Well, you see, there is someone I like, and I want to tell them."

"Really? Good for you! Who is it?"

"Well... it's... it's Rogue."

"Thought so. So, why are you telling me this?"

"Well, I have tried to him how I feel, but he misunderstands and everything gets messed up. So I was wondering if mabye you could give me some pointers on what to say."

After hearing this, Natsu grinned.

"Oh, have I got the perfect thing for you. This is how I asked Lucy to be my girlfriend."

'Back at the party'

Rogue was talking with Gajeel and Wendy, when he heard the sound of breaking glass.

He turned around to see Sting staring at him, and his glass laying shattered on the ground.

"Sting what happened? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, but you owe me a drink."

"Huh, why?"

"Because when I saw you I dropped mine."

Sting grinned to himself. That had to work. Natsu said it was full proof, and there was no way Natsu could be wrong.

"You're blaming this on me? It isn't my fault that you are clumsy! Get your own drink."

Or mabye he could be wrong. How!? How could Rogue misunderstand that? Everyone in earshot of their exchange had figured it out, which meant that they also knew about his feelings, but Rogue thought he was being used as a scapegoat.

"Rogue, that isn't what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?"

"I... never mind. Want me to get you a drink?"

"No thanks, but I would like something to eat. Care to join me?"

"Sure."

So Sting's third attempt was once again a failure.

_Oh well, mabye next_ _time,_ Sting thought. _Natsu is definitely going to hear from me about this._

'Time Skip'

'In the middle of the episode where Frosch is lost in Magnolia'

"Frosch! Frosch!! FROSCH!!!!!"

"Rogue, yelling like a maniac in the middle of the street will not help us find him any quicker."

"Shut up, Sting. I have to find him. If anything happens to him-"

"Nothing will happen to him, we will find him and he will be just fine."

Sting was worried that Rogue was going to hurt someone at this point. He had already threatened about 15 people, one being that poor girl from Fairy Tail. He really needed to calm down.

While Rogue continued calling out frantically for Frosch, Sting was devising a plan to get Rogue to calm down. Mabye he should confess to him. Kill two birds with one stone.

The second it popped into his head he thought it was a great idea and ran with it. If only he had given it a little more thought.

"Rogue, was your father an alien? Because there's nothing else like you on Earth."

Rogue stopped and turned around.

"Can you say that one more time, I don't think I heard you right."

"I said, Was your father an alien? Because there's nothing else like you on Earth."

Rogue stared at Sting for a minute.

"Sting."

"Yeah?"

"Did you just insult not only me, but Skiadrum!?"

"What!? No I-"

"I know I am a little strange, but I am worried about Frosch! You would do the same thing if it was Lector! I can't-"

"Rogue, stop that isn't what I meant."

"You've been saying that a lot here lately. What do you mean?"

"I just meant... you know what, never mind. I'm sorry. Let's just go find Frosch, okay?"

"Okay."

Sting sighed. Well, they say fifth times the charm right? Mabye not, but still. Hopefully next time it would work.

**Well, that was chapter two. I hope you enjoyed. I know that in the anime Lector and Yukino were with Sting and Rogue as they looked for Frosch, but I decided the story would work better if they weren't there. So just pretend that they split up. Well, the last chapter will come out on Friday, April 5th, 2019. If you like this story, please like and comment. Gives me a little more confidence. Well, see you next time! Bye!**


	3. Chapter Three

**Hi! Sorry that this is late, but I didn't get to bed until around 2 am Friday, and I had been up since around 6 am Thursday. So I was tired. Then I didn't get to write until late last night, and I still needed to proof read.**

I am really sorry that this is late. I hate being late, and most of the time I am on time. So let's just hope that this is a one time thing.

Well, anyway here is the final chapter of, Crazy Love. Enjoy!!!

'After the fight against Tartaros, before the fight with Avatar'

Sting was nervous. Scratch that. Sting was terrified.

He had tried four time now, and every single time he failed.

After that last horrible attempt, Sting had went to Minerva for advise. She was a girl, so she should know something that would convey his feelings to Rogue.

"If you want to let him know how you feel, then you need to say something that will speed up his heart and slow down his breathing. Something that will sweep him off his feet. It will make him feel lighter than air. Make him feel like-"

"Alright already! I get it. It needs to be romantic, but what did you have in mind?"

Thinking back on it, he realized that he probably should have gone Yukino.

'Time Skip To Apartment'

Sting walked into Rogue and his shared apartment, to find Rogue sitting on the couch reading a book in gray sweatpants and a black T-shirt with his hair pulled back. Wow. He looked great no matter what he wore.

Get back on track, Sting. Do what you came in to do.

Sting nodded to himself, took a deep breath, and, "Hey Rogue, I want to ask you something."

Rogue looked up at Sting and waited.

"If there was anything about yourself that you could change, what would it be?"

Rogue stared at him for a moment.

"Why?"

Sting smiled nervously, "Just asking, come on what would it be?"

Rogue thought for a moment and then replied, "I can't really think of anything I would change. Did you have anything in mind?"

"No, just a question."

Rogue went back to his book, while Sting sat on the other side of the couch.

Alright, Sting you are halfway through. Now finish.

Sting reassured himself, and went on.

"Well actually..."

"What?"

"There is one thing I want to change about you."

"Huh? What is it?"

"Your last name."

Sting sighed with relief. He had said it. Wait. It was to quiet. Why hadn't Rogue said anything?

Sting looked up and was faced with a shocked Rogue. His beautiful red eyes were so wide, Sting was surprised that they were still in there sockets. Suddenly, those beautiful red eyes narrowed. That couldn't be a good thing.

"I don't believe you. What is wrong with my last name!? You've never had a problem with it before!"

"Wait, Rogue, that isn't-"

"Don't even try to say that isn't what you meant! What is your problem!!? First, your clumsiness is my fault, then Skiadrum is an alien because I get worried about Frosch, and now you don't like my last name!"

By now Rogue was standing.

"Rogue, please sit down and-"

"No! I won't sit down! What did I do that has made you say things like that? Do just all if a sudden don't like me anymore? Are you sick of your best friend? Do you want me to leave, so you can find a better partner?"

"No! That isn't it at all! You are-"

"What? I am what? I am overreacting? I am getting on you nerves? Fine then I will get all my stuff together and be gone by morning!"

Rogue stormed out of the room before Sting could stop him.

Sting stood there frozen. Why had it gone so wrong? He knew he had a way of messing things up, but he had never lost his best friend because of it.

Finally, Rogue's last sentence registered in his mind. Rogue was planning to leave! He had to stop him!

Sting raced up the stairs. He was glad that Lector and Frosch were staying with Yukino tonight. He wouldn't have wanted them to witness this.

Once Sting reached Rogue's door he stopped to catch his breath. He was about to knock on the door when he heard a stiffled sob. Then Rogue's muffled voice could be heard through the door.

"That stupid idiot. I love him and he hates me. When did things go wrong?"

Sting heard him sob a couple more times before he went in.

"Rogue, I don't hate you, and I don't want you to leave! Please believe me!"

Rogue was in the middle of stuffing another shirt in his suitcase when Sting came in. His eyes were puffy from crying and his nose was red.

"Then why did you say what you said?"

"Rogue, I have been trying for some time now, to tell you how I feel about you, but each time it goes wrong and you misunderstand. Not that it's your fault, I just don't say it right or something."

"What have you been trying to say?"

"Rogue, about a month after I met you I went off by myself, I started thinking about you. I realized I had been doing that a lot. I was on a beach and was laying in the sand. I started writing names in the sky. I wrote your name in the sky, but the clouds blew it away. Then I wrote your name in the sand, but the waves washed it away. I didn't understand why it made me so sad. Then I realized and I wrote your name in my heart."

Sting shut the door and walked over closer to Rogue.

"What are you saying?"

"I am saying that it is still there. Nothing has ever been able to erase your name from my heart. Do you know why?"

"Why?"

"Because I love you so much it is impossible. I don't just love you as a friend though. I want to be more than friends with you."

Rogue was once again in shock.

"You love me?"

"Yes, I do. If I had a rose for every time I thought of you, I would be walking in my garden forever."

Rogue's blush rivaled the color of his eyes.

Sting high fived himself internally. He had finally used a line that got him the result he was looking for, and he loved it!

"I love you, too," Rogue said quietly.

The next thing he knew he was having the life squeezed out of him.

"Sting, loosen up just a little. I can't breathe."

Sting loosened his grip slightly. He was so happy. He felt like his heart was going to leave his body.

Rogue pulled back suddenly.

"This is real right? I mean this wouldn't be the first time I had a dream where this happened. Please tell me- Mmhh!"

Rogue was cut off by the sudden force of lips against his own. At first he attempted to pull back from surprise, but Sting held him tightly. Slowly Rogue relaxed and closed his eyes, as he began to kiss back.

When the kiss ended, Sting hugged Rogue again.

"So, does this mean you will be my boyfriend?"

"Of course, idiot," Rogue smiled.

Sting was so happy.

"So why did you say all of those wierd things then?"

Sting cringed, "They were supposed to be pick-up lines, but I guess I need to work on them a bit more."

"Pick-up lines. Those were pick-up lines!?"

"Yeah. I know they were bad, but I was surprised that you didn't realize my goal eventually."

Rogue's face turned red from embarrassment when he realized how oblivious he had been.

"I can't believe this. It seems so obvious now. I'm really sorry, Sting."

"For what?"

"For yelling at you earlier. Even if you meant some of those things the way I took them, I still shouldn't have reacted that way."

"Hey, it's okay! But if you really feel that bad about it, you can make it up to me, by letting me take you out lunch tomorrow," Sting grinned.

"We go out for lunch all the time."

"Yeah, but this time it will be to celebrate our relationship!"

Rogue laughed. It was one of the sweetest sounds Sting had ever heard.

"Your crazy, you know that right?"

"Yep! So what's it gonna be? Are we going?"

"It's a date."

**Well, that was the end. I hope you liked it. Please let me know with likes and comments. See you next time!!! :)**


End file.
